When the End Justifies the Means
by isisgodiva
Summary: Bonnie Bennett makes a deal with the devil to ensure that no one is in the position to hurt her again. Takes place after the events of 3x15.
1. chapter one: let's make a deal

**Title: **When the Ends Justifies the Means

**Author: **Jessica

**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries

**Subject: **Bonnie Bennett

**Timeline:** Takes place after the events of _3x15_.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **Bonnie Bennett makes a deal with the devil to ensure that no one is in the position to hurt her again.

**:::**

**chapter one**: let's make a deal

"I trusted you."

It wasn't an accusation on Bonnie Bennett's part, but a statement of fact as she stared absently into the blazing fire, feeling his presence behind her in the old, abandoned, witch house.

"You've always asked me to trust you; to put my faith in you—to _believe_ in you," she said. "And I always have because…Well, you're _Stefan_. You're the 'good brother'. The one who cares about people and tries to do the right thing even though you are what you are."

Slowly, she rose onto her feet, patting the dust from the legs of her black jeans as she approached him. "But I let myself forget that part, didn't I?"

It was a rhetorical question of course.

"In the end, you _are_ what you are." The smirk she flashed was mirthless. "And believing any differently was my mistake on my part; a mistake that I won't make again."

Believe it or not, the irony of the situation was not entirely lost on her. She'dactually thought that they were friends. Even with Damon—though they weren't the best of buddies—there seemed to be a mutual understanding between them; a functioning partnership for the greater good if you had to label it. But as it turns out, even she was expendable on Elena's behalf. And truthfully, a part of her was okay with that because she'd die for her anyway. Elena was her best friend and she loved her.

But Abby…?

The Salvatores had no right to forfeit her life in exchange for Elena's. Given the circumstances, Bonnie understood that they could have easily killed and turned her to sever Esther's link to her ancestral line and magic. And sometimes she wondered if because they didn't, in some twisted waythat meant they actually gave a damn about her. But really, what kind of logic was that? They kept her alive just to kill and turn her mother?The mother who she'd just found? The one who she'd begged to stay knowing all the while that no good could come from being mixed up in any of this. Deep down, a small part of her believed that she was just as much to blame for Abby's turning as Stefan and Damon.

Bonnie stopped just a few feet in front of gaze intense as she stared at him. So much so, that he was unable to hold it for long. After a few uncomfortable seconds, he looked away.

"You know, Caroline mentioned once that as a human you cared deeply for people—how they felt. If they were hurting, you felt their pain, and you felt guilt if you were the one who caused it," she recalled. "And that it only intensified when you became a vampire?"

Arms folded across his chest, henodded somberly.

"Then choke on it Stefan." There was such conviction in her voice as she spoke, so calm and matter of fact. "Choke on all the pain and the hurt that you and your brother have caused because I will _never_ forgive you for this." She swore, shaking her head. "There's no absolution for you here. So just do me this favor—because you owe that much—just leave me alone."

Taking in what she said, Stefan let a deep, defeated sigh.

Bonnie was right.

Every time he'd asked for her help, she'd always been there. Whenever he begged or pleaded with her, she'd always said yes. At first, he knew it was about keeping Elena safe, but in the end, he knew it was because she trusted him to help make things right. Anytime something went wrong, she'd help with her magic and he'd try to fix it. It's what he did and he used to be good at it.

But he knew he couldn't fix this.

He couldn't make it better for her no matter how much he wanted to. So if she wanted him gone now, he would respect her wishes. As she'd mentioned, he owed her that much, and so much more.

"I know what Damon and I did was unforgiveable," Stefan said, tethering at the threshold. "You have every right to hate us, but I want you to know, Bonnie, that I am sorry. Given the circumstances and what was at stake, I did what I had to do at the time. I'm just sorry that it was at you and your mother's expense."

With those lingering words, he turned to leave.

As Bonnie watched his retreating form, she let out what could only be described as a sigh of relief. All bravado and little bark because what could she really do to make him and Damon pay?

So far, her threats had been empty. She was a witch; she had all this power flowing through her veins, yet because of her lack of tutelage, a lot of her spells had the same effect as a magician performing pallor tricks. Even Esther had the ability to tap into true potential of the Bennett line while she remained clueless as to how to stop her.

Bonnie wasn't stupid.

She knew that she couldn't do this all on her own, despite stating the contrary. Truth be told, when the witches brought her dreams of her mother, she'd hoped to not only find a way to rid this town of Klaus, but to learn more about her magic. Abby had taken down Mikeal after all. Even if she didn't have any active powers, there was still much that Bonnie could learn from her. There was knowledge there. And this much was still true, but given everything that was going on, how could Bonnie ask for her help in expanding her powers?

Abby was a vampire now which meant that there were a whole new set of rules for her to learn. It wasn't the time to try to dig deeper into her witch side when it no longer defined her. She was no longer a servant of nature, but the abomination that they despised.

Bonnie knew that.

But the truth still remained that she needed help. There was no running away from that fact. It was the elephant in the room…sitting on her. Every time some Big Bad breezed into town, threatening the lives of one of her friends, or when the Salvatores took it upon themselves to decide who lived and who died.

It didn't take Bonnie long to realize that she needed someone who had experience in dealing with witches. She had the power to bring them all to their knees, but she needed someone to recognize her full potential.

Someone who'd been around for a while.

Someone who knew the importance of power.

Someone who'd be willing to make a deal.

**:::**

Klaus faintly heard the sounds of wailings and screams as he sat by the fire in his mansion, nursing a glass of brandy. As he downed the last of the amber liquor, Klaus looked toward the parlor entrance in time to see the young witch saunter into the room, hybrids cowering at her feet as she used whatever spell in her arsenal to incapacitate them.

_Gutsylittle thing_, he thought before pouring himself another drink.

He wasn't worried about Bonnie's intrusion. He knew exactly what was happening between her and her gang of friends; a state of discord within the ranks,so any plans to move against him at the moment were a non-issue.

No, she was here for another reason entirely and given the fact that she chose to strong arm her way through his army of hybrids just to have an audience with him did peak his interest.

"Bonnie!" He greeted cheerfully, motioning her tocome further inside. "Of what do I owe the pleasure, love?"

Admittedly, he never expected to hear the words that passed her luscious, cupid bow lips.

"I need your help."

* * *

A/N: So there's that. Yay or Nay? Let me know what you guys think. Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. Thank you for reading. :D


	2. chapter two: terms & conditions

**Title:** When the End Justifies the Means  
**Author:** Jessica  
**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaires  
**Pairing:** Bonnie Bennett & Klaus Mikaelson  
**Timeline:** Takes place after the events of 3x15.  
**Rating:** M for mature content.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Summary:** Bonnie Bennett makes a deal with the devil to ensure that no one is in a position to hurt her again._  
_

**:::**

**chapter two**: terms & conditions

"Come again, love?"

He placed the glass of brandy down on the wooden stand beside his chair. Obviously, he'd drank too much because he knew he couldn't have heard her correctly.

"You'd like me to do what?"

Bonnie was standing in front of him now. Her weight shifted on one leg as she stood in a bravado stance, arms folded across her chest. To anyone else such an approach would appear intimidating; a clear indication of a woman not to be trifled with—which Bonnie Bennett was given their past encounters—but Klaus merely smirked as he often did when those who opposed him tried to make a stand. Because although Bonnie put up a brave front before him now, her heart was beating a mile a minute, betraying her every move.

Glancing toward the foyer entrance, the young witch spotted more hybrids edging into the room. Their canines were extended and backs hunched over, prepared to pounce on her if Klaus gave them the order to do so. Her shoulders squared as she watched him shake his head once, signaling them to stand down. Obviously, he at least wanted to hear what she had to say so she braced herself.

She knew without a doubt that he wasn't going to make this easy on her, but she refused to cower to him. She'd never done so before and she had no intentions of starting now, despite what she was about to propose.

"I need your help with my powers," she said.

He looked confused as ever. "And why exactly would I be doing this?" he shrugged. "Helping someone who's shown her disdain for me time and time again. Not to mention, trying repeatedly to end my life?"

Bonnie answered truthfully.

"Because when I am stronger—and I _will _get stronger, just without your help it'll take longer—would you rather have me in your path or by your side?"

That had him intrigued. "I'm listening."

"Look, Esther's gone," Bonnie sighed, pacing in front of him. "Aside from Rebekah, the rest of your family up and left you." She wasn't trying to goat him or be hurtful; she was simply stating the facts. "All you have are your precious little hybrids who I _can _drop without any help. But I need more power. And if you help me, in exchange, I'll give you mine."

Klaus indulged her. "Go on," he urged.

"As far as I'm concerned, your reign of terror on this town has long become a moot point. You have no intention of killing Elena because you need her to make your playmates. You have some weird infatuation with Caroline—I'm not even gonna comment on that—and you've even built this gigantic mansion," she gestured around them at the lavish digs, "so it's obvious that you plan on sticking around for a while. As of late, your only problem is the Salvatore brothers and their desire to see you dead. I can help with that."

"How so?"

He leaned forward, letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"You get me in contact with someone with who can help me with my magic…and I'm yours."

"Come again?"

"You heard me," Bonnie said with a nod. "If you can find me someone to help improve my magic, I'll be your resident witch. With a few terms and conditions, of course."

"Of course," Klaus sneered as he leaned back into his chair. He knew that even in her most desperate state to get what she needed, she would never give herself over to him so willingly. "And what, pray tell, would be the conditions of this little arrangement?"

"I won't kill anyone for you," she stated, shaking her head. "No innocents can be harmed, and no more hybrid making."

"Well if that's your best offer, I have to ask what exactly would be the point of you becoming mine given all the restrictions you intend to place on me once you are?"

"Because whatever new enemy that comes to oppose you will have to deal with me. The way I see it, this gives you incentive to make sure I become all I can be, sort of speak. This includes your mother. You want that binding spell off of you and your siblings? I got the juice. I just need the knowhow."

"Anything else?"

At this point, Bonnie could sense that his patience was growing short even though he seemed interested in her proposal.

"Yes," she nodded. "I won't be harming the Salvatore brothers for you either."

He scoffed before smirking in amusement. She had to be joking.

"You'd still protect them?" he asked, incredulously. "After everything they've done to you? After what they did to your mother?"

Bonnie tried her best to show little emotion regarding that subject. He was using her mother to get a response out of her and it wasn't going to happen. What happened to her mother was why she was here; it wouldn't be how he'd manipulate her to get what he wanted.

"It's not about protecting them," she said. " It's about protecting the people that I care about. And hurting Stefan or Damon would hurt Elena and that's not what I want."

His face gave away nothing as he stared at her. "And what exactly do you want? Why come now in search of more power?"

"Because I'm tired of watching the people I can care about fall victim to creatures like you," she said. "Supernatural beings that have all the power, yet insist on terrorizing, torturing, and murdering innocents all for the sake of doing so."

"Fair enough," he nodded, though not thoroughly convinced. "Well, say that I was interested. And there was a way to get you what you seek. What would stop you from using your newfound power against me?"

"You know that any witch who makes an oath is bound to it, Klaus. If I swear to you that I am yours, such an oath cannot be broken unless _you_ break the terms of our agreement," she explained. "Now do we have a deal or not?"

"I'll have to get back to you," he said with a nonchalant shrug.

"You have until tomorrow," she countered.

Bonnie was no fool. She knew her worth and she had no doubt that Klaus did as well. But this was a onetime offer. She had come to him knowing only that she needed a means to an end. It was half-cocked and logically, no good could come from teaming up with him, but she was sure he had what she needed and that trumped everything else.

Besides, she'd tried to play it straight and what good did that do her? She put her chips in with the "good guys" in an attempt to preserve the balance of nature and had been kicked in the teeth for it. Things had to change; she had to change. Adapt to the circumstances when this town threw her for a loop. This was her… adapting. She wouldn't beg him to take her on because as far as she was concerned he was getting one hell of a deal.

So she waited for him to speak. To protest in some way that only he could with threats or counter offers. But when he said nothing, Bonnie smiled and straightening her jacket with a curt tug on the hem. If she didn't know any better, she would think that he was actually impressed with her boldness. And seeing as how she said all she needed to say, she prepared to leave.

"I'll let you think it over," she said already walking towards the door. With sly smirk, she shot him a backwards glance. "I'll just let myself out."

As Klaus watched her exit, he admitted to himself that the need to think over her proposition was merely a ruse to rattle her chains more than anything else. The Bennett line was an exceptionally powerful one after all. This much was evident by the fact that his own mother spent years siphoning their magic just to carry out her plan to destroy him and his siblings. It would be foolish of him to not take advantage of such a grand opportunity to have Bonnie on his side for once.

He smiled at the sudden change of events.

The Salvatores' betrayal could not have come at a more opportune time and he relished at the fact that it was their actions that drove her directly to him. Admittedly, he was shocked to see Bonnie land on his doorstep. Yet, it wasn't much of leap to understand why she'd come to him. The enemy of my enemy and all that. Not to mention, Bonnie was also one of Caroline Forbes' oldest and closest friends. So far, all his efforts to woo the baby vampire had been met with fruitlessness, but perhaps with a few kind words whispered by the Bennett witch, his luck would finally turn around.

Klaus found himself toasting with the forgotten brandy.

The night had proved to be full of surprises.

* * *

Bonnie didn't go home.

Though she put on a brave face, her meeting with both Klaus and Stefan all in one night had drained her. All she wanted to do now was fall into her own bed, at her own house, but she'd made a promise to Abby that she would stay over so they could work in the garden first thing tomorrow morning. It was actually something that Bonnie was looking forward to; just another way in which to learn more about her craft.

So she drove all the way back to Abby's place which was roughly an hour's drive with a heavy foot. When she arrived, the porch light was still on, as well as, the light in the den. As Bonnie reached the walk and went up the porch steps, she absently checked the time on her cellphone. It read: 2 A.M.

Using the key that Abby had given her, she quietly slipped inside. As she closed the door behind, it was Caroline who emerged from the den. She was already dressed for bed, wearing an oversized grey t-shirt; cow print pajama bottoms, and an anxious expression on her face. Truthfully, with everything that had gone down tonight, she'd forgotten that she'd left Caroline to tend to Abby. As she shrugged off her jacket, she started to worry. Had something happened while she was gone? Was Abby okay? Jamie?

"What's wrong?"

"I was going to ask you the same question," Caroline huffed. "Where have you been all day? I tried calling, but you weren't answering your phone."

"Did something happen?" Bonnie tossed her keys onto the stand by the door before walking towards the stairs. Caroline was kind enough to turn off the lights as they headed up to guest rooms. Naturally, the blonde vampire followed Bonnie into hers.

"Nothing happened," she said, flopping down on the bed. "I was just worried. Abby was asking about you and I didn't know what to tell her because of your very vague, 'I'll be back in a few,' which turned out to be hours instead of minutes."

Bonnie leaned against the old dresser drawer removing her flats. She placed them near the door before going over to her suitcase at the foot of the bed. "I'm sorry, Care. I didn't mean to leave you here with her for so long."

"It's not a problem," Caroline smiled, shaking her head. "You know I'm happy to help any way I can."

Bonnie smiled.

She did know that. Caroline could be conceited, selfish, and extremely bossy, but she was also the best person that Bonnie knew. She could understand why Klaus would be interested in her. She was light personified. Able to see the bright side of anything and an absolute godsend on the darkest of days. There was no one like Caroline, but what made Klaus' infatuation so unacceptable was that he didn't know all of this about her; what truly made her so beautiful and an amazing catch for any guy. All he knew was that he wanted her. A trophy on his arm; a prize to be won from Tyler and that wasn't gonna cut it.

"If I haven't said it enough, thank you. You're been so great throughout all of this. I couldn't have done it without you," Bonnie said.

"Anytime."

Bonnie peeled off her shirt before reaching into her suitcase for something to wear to bed. "But aside from her asking where I was, was everything okay?"

"As good as can be expected," Caroline answered. "One day at a time, right?"

Bonnie nodded. That was good to hear. The first couple of days had been rough, but with Caroline helping out, things had gone smoother than she initially anticipated. Grabbing a sports bra and a pair of cotton, hipster panties, she made her way to the adjoining bathroom.

"Bonnie," Caroline called from her place on the bed and the young witch paused at the bathroom door. "I know you said that you were just running errands, but it's not like you to not pick up your phone," she stated. "What were you doing tonight?"

It was a reasonable question. She and Caroline had been best friends since they were five years old. The vampire knew her better than anyone. Bonnie didn't want to lie to her, yet she also didn't want to tell her that she'd basically sold her soul to the devil either. So she settled for being as honest as she could without blatantly lying to one of her best friends.

"I was trying to find a way to make me stronger," she answered. "To make it so that what happened to Abby will never happen to anyone else I care about."

"What was it?" Caroline asked. "Some kind of spell or something?"

Bonnie smiled, "Or something…"

She left Caroline with that. Walking into the bathroom, she closed the door behind her and proceeded to shower for bed.

* * *

When Stefan came back to the boarding house, Damon was seated on the couch, nursing his usual bourbon. Quietly, he peeled off his jacket and headed to the wet bar himself. He needed something to take the edge off.

"What's the matter with you?" Damon asked. "You look more scowl-y than usual," he observed with a smirk.

"Nothing's wrong." Stefan's tone was short. He didn't want to talk about his encounter with Bonnie—especially not with him—but Damon being Damon wouldn't leave well enough alone.

"Oh, come Stef," his older brother probed. "I know the difference between your '_something's wrong_' face and '_this is Tuesday_' face. There are subtleties, though slight. What's going on?"

Stefan poured himself a shot of whiskey and downed it in one gulp. He then poured another.

"If you must know, I went to see Bonnie tonight."

Damon nodded, understanding. "So... what appendage did she magically spell off?"

Stefan sighed as he slammed the glass down on wet bar. "Could you not joke about this? She doesn't anything to do with us," he sadly admitted.

Damon rose from the couch.

"And you're _surprised_ by this?"His voice was incredulous. "We murdered, then turned her mother into a vampire. She is _never_ going to forgive or forget that."

"Yeah, well…" Stefan shrugged. "That's basically what she told me tonight. Along with a few other choice words."

"Then why bother, Stefan?"

"Because I have to, Damon. Because I hurt her," he said. "She was friend; she trusted me and I hurt her. And I've gotta make it right."

His older brother shook his head with drink in hand. "Well, good luck with that," he shrugged. "But it's over little brother. You are no longer 'Saint Stefan' in Bonnie Bennett's eyes. No more running over when you call. No more favors or witchy spells. Welcome to the shit list my friend." He toasted, taking a long celebratory drink. "You're in stellar company."

As much as Stefan hated to admit it, Damon was right.

What they had done, was not something she was going to get over even if they were to make themselves scarce for a while. There was no forgiving what he had done and he was at a lost as to how to get her to trust him again when she had every right not to. Sure, he could follow Damon's advice and leave it alone, but that's wasn't a viable option. Leaving it alone meant that he was ready to give up Bonnie as a friend and that wasn't the case. He'd wronged her. She had every right to feel the way she felt about him and Damon, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't know how much he regretted what he'd done; how much he wanted her forgiveness. And one of the perks of being a vampire was that he had nothing but time to prove how sorry he was for his actions.

* * *

Bonnie lightly moaned into her pillow as rays of lights filtered in through the curtains of her room. She heard the distant crowing of a roaster and had to remind herself that she wasn't in Mystic Falls. She pulled a pillow over her head in an effort to shut out the world for few more minutes, but as it turns out, lady luck was not her side.

"Good morning, love."

Immediately, Bonnie's heart lurched in her chest and she nearly screamed put. Whatever inclination she had to be lulled back into a dreamless sleep was instantly drained from her body at the sound of his voice.

_It can't be_, she thought rolling over, onto her back.

But there was no denying it.

Bonnie hugged the sheets closer to her body, sitting up so quickly that her head began to spin. She dragged a hand over her face and into her tousled hair. She even blinked a few times to ensure that her eyes were not playing tricks on her.

If only that were the case.

Klaus was seated by her bedside, straddling a chair that usually rested over by the dresser on the adjacent wall. It wasn't a surprise how he'd gotten into the house. Abby was a vampire now and technically, Jamie didn't live here, but out back. There were no human owners.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked through gritted teeth. With two other vampires occupying the house, she anxiously looked from him to her bedroom door, half expecting Caroline or Abby to walk in at any moment.

"Oh relax, "he said obviously reading her mind. "Abby's downstairs making breakfast and Caroline's in the shower down the hall. She has such a lovely singing voice."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Now is that any way to talk to your new partner in crime?" He placed a hand over his heart as if wounded. "You wanted an answer as soon as possible, did you not?"

Bonnie shrugged. "And it couldn't have waited until I got back to Mystic Falls? Or was up and fully dressed," she muttered under her breath. She readjusted the sheets and duvet covers once more in attempt to retain some modesty. It wasn't as she was naked, but the hot nights made bra and panties the only viable option for her.

She watched as Klaus' eyes traveled up the length of her figure, becoming even more self-conscious when his eyes finally reached hers.

"Some things are just too important to leave to chance," he breathed. "Besides, you gave me a deadline and I knew you'd want to hear my answer as soon as possible."

"And calling never even crossed your mind?"

"That reminds me." He snapped his fingers before reaching into his jacket pocket. He tossed something to her. .

She frowned as she picked it up, "A cell phone?"

"Well if we're going to be working together, I need to know that I can reach you at all times."

"Why can't you just call me on my cell phone?" Bonnie wondered.

"Because I want to call you on _this one_," he replied as if it should have been obvious. "This way I don't have to worry about your attention being divided should your supposed friends need your help."

"I don't have any plans on—"

"Oh Bonnie," Klaus smirked, leaning forward. "Let's not kid ourselves here, love. So far I think we've been rather good a being honest with the arrangement we've struck up. So I'll simply tell you that if the Salvatores come to you for some sort of magic spell or incantation and what not, you're going to help because they know what I know," he smiled. "Your weakness is _her_. It always has been and it always will be and they will use it to bend you to their will. You do understand that this will have to change if you're going to be working for me?"

"Well good thing I won't be working for you," Bonnie sneered, eyes narrowed. "Let's get that out of your head right now. This is not one of the deals you've made with all the other witches you've screwed over. I'm not subservient to you. We are partners," she reminded him.

Klaus smiled. "That's what I meant."

She rolled her eyes. She was pretty sure he meant what he'd originally said.

"Is that it?" In the span of five minutes, he's already managed to piss her off. She wanted him gone. She sure as hell didn't want Abby or Caroline to find him here.

Klaus scoffed. "Yes. I traveled all the way to the Carolina sticks to give you a cell phone," he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Bonnie wondered if this was how it was going to be with him; a snarky remark for everything?

"I figured, as a sign of good faith, that I'd give you something," he said. "A token of our newfound partnership." Klaus reached over the side of his chair and placed a big, leather bound book down on the edge of the bed.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed as she leaned in for a closer look. "Is that what I think it is?"

Forgetting herself, she rose onto her knees allowing the duvet to fall from her body. Adorning the same sports bra and panties from last night, she crawled toward the edge of the bed, pulling the book toward her.

The look on Klaus' face did not go unnoticed to Bonnie, but that had been the whole point of him putting it so far out of reach. He was over a thousand years old. She was sure he'd seen more than a chick or two in their underwear.

At the moment, his eyed glued on her body didn't even matter because lying in her lap was a grimore.

A beautiful grimore full of aged pages with countless spells. Her excitement got the best of her and as far as she was concerned, Klaus could ogle her as she went through every spell. There was so much to learn; so many spells that she'd never even heard of.

"Where did you get this?" She felt through some of the pages.

Klaus shrugged as if it was no big deal, but he was pleased at her fevered interest. "It belonged to Maddox—one of dozens. Actually, I've been taken to collecting them over the centuries so there are many more where that came from. It's why I'm here. If you're going to start working on my little sibling bond, I figured you'd need more notes to study."

"And what about my tutor?" she asked.

"Still on the lookout," he said. "As it turns out, I'm not as popular as we both thought I was."

"I never would have guessed," she laughed despite herself.

Bonnie was so excited about her new study aid that she didn't hear Caroline coming down the hall until the blonde vampire was knocking on her door. She didn't wait for Bonnie to invite her in so it took the residual strength of being a cheerleader for the last two years for her to reach the door in time to block her entrance. Her heart had dropped to her stomach. Her face was flushed with panic, but as she looked over her shoulder at Klaus, who remained seated, he merely looked amused.

"Bonnie?" Caroline called from hallway.

She cleared her voice looking back at Klaus as he finally stood up. He took his sweet time putting the chair back against the wall, but she expected him to leave. However, what would be the fun in that? She looked confused as he took a place dangerously close behind her. Bonnie's eyes narrowed in annoyance at his blatant attempt to get a rise out of her, but Caroline's presence on the other side of the door took precedence over his close proximity. He wanted to know her threshold; how far he could go before she lost her cool. Bonnie wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

She watched as he placed an index finger to his full lips, signaling her not to make any noise. It wasn't as if she was going to tell Caroline that he was here. So that action alone was merely another attempt to put her on edge. In that moment, all she wanted to do was give him an aneurysm that would make him buckle to his knees. But that wouldn't really help matters.

So she toughed it out.

Begrudgingly, she turned around, cracking the bedroom door just an inch. She could feel Klaus's hand resting on the bare flesh at the small of her back and his breath against her hair.

"What's up Care?" She tried her best to keep her face neutral.

Caroline frowned, noting her odd behavior. "I just wanted to let you know that Abby wants you to come downstairs for breakfast."

"I'll be down in a minute," she nodded, attempting to close the door. Caroline blocked her way.

"Bonnie wasn't going on with you?" She smiled somewhat awkwardly. She knew something was wrong.

Bonnie grinned, staring at her friend as if she's grown a second head. "What are you talking about?" She didn't wait for an answer as she once again moved to close the door. "I'll be down in a little bit," she said with finality, closing the door rather harshly. Both of Klaus' hands now rested firmly on either side of her hips, his fingers toying gingerly with the elastic seam of her panties.

She waited to hear Caroline's reluctant footsteps heading down the hall, then the stairs before she turned to Klaus pushing him away with all the force she could muster.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

In haste, she went over to her suitcase and grabbed the first t-shirt she could find. Sliding in on, she stood in front of him, arms folded.

Klaus held on his hands, laughing. "I was just having a little fun, love."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm not laughing."

Seeing that she was serious, Klaus quickly sobered up. He moved to close the space them but Bonnie backed away until her back was pressed against the door and there was nowhere to escape his towering.

"I'm sorry," he said, but she wasn't buying it. "Bonnie, I _apologize_." His voice was soft as dipped down to look her in the eye. "I know that this agreement is contingent upon me being on my best behavior." He placed a finger just under her chin to get her to look at him. "In the future, if ever I put my hands on you so intimately it will be because you've asked me to."

"There's no way in hell that's happing," she assured him eyes narrowed.

He smirked, eyes once again trailed down her petite frame. "Well, one can dream." He backed away, heading toward the window. "I'll look forward to seeing you when you return to Mystic Falls." He climbed onto the windowsill. "Be safe."

And then he was gone.

Despite herself, Bonnie rushed toward the open window, sticking her head outside. All she saw was the Abby's garden and chickens. She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Bonnie, what the hell were you thinking?"

* * *

**A/N:** This is long overdue. I'd written the second part of this so long ago and then when my hard drive crashed losing everything, I lost some of my excitement for it. But the thing is I found myself still writing the story (mostly on paper when I was at work). I loved the idea too much to just let it go so here we are. That ending could have been stronger, but it is what it is. Reviews, favs, and constructive criticism are welcomed and appreciated. Thank you for reading.


	3. chapter three: trust issues

**Title:** When the End Justifies the Means  
**Author:** Jessica  
**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaires  
**Pairing:** Bonnie Bennett & Klaus Mikaelson  
**Timeline:** Takes place after the events of 3x15.  
**Rating:** M for mature content.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Summary:** Bonnie Bennett makes a deal with the devil to ensure that no one is in a position to hurt her again.

**:::**

**chapter three**: trust issues

"Could I ask you something?"

Bonnie had just finished going over some basic knowledge of healing herbs planted in Abby's garden when her current arrangement with Klaus and her less than pleasant feelings regarding Mystic Falls was brought to the forefront once again. She brushed the moist soil from her hands, standing to her feet.

What Bonnie was about to ask was something she thought she'd never want to know. In the past, she'd believed that there was no excuse for what her mother had done; leaving both her and her father behind to fend for themselves. But in the last few days, the idea of just walking away from Mystic Falls and never looking back had been on her mind almost as much as increasing her powers.

But how does one do that?

"How do you just walk away from a life?" she asked with a shrug. "From friendships—people that you love? People that, in some way, you feel are your responsibility to keep safe?"

Abby was silent for a moment, her gaze thoughtful before looking down in shame. "You have to be selfish," she sadly admitted. "You have to be _incredibly _selfish, and you have to be willing to live with your decision to leave them behind."

_Could I do it?_ The young witch asked herself._ Could I put Mystic Falls in my rear view and just disappear?_

Bonnie's thoughts must have been clearly written on her face because try as she may to mask them under Abby's inquisitive stare, it was already too late. Her mother had gotten a glimpse of where her head was truly at. Abby took a step towards her.

"Listen, Bonnie I know that I don't know very well. I have a lot of catching up to do," she admitted. "But I do know one thing—you're not like me. I can see how much Mystic Falls has cost you and yet you stay. You're strong and brave. You're resilient. You're just like your Grams. You fight and you keep fighting. Not because it's easier, but because it's the right thing to do," she argued, searching Bonnie's green eyes. "You're one of the good ones, Bonnie. Hold on to that, okay?"

Bonnie offered her a sad smile before looking down dejectedly.

What Abby had said about her was beautiful. It made her feel proud that someone who really didn't know her that well could think so highly of her in the short time they'd known each other. But sadly, it wasn't how Bonnie felt about herself at all.

Brave?

Most of the time, she was absolutely terrified.

Resilient?

What choice did she have when her greatest allies were the likes of Stefan and Damon Salvatore who would rather flip a coin to determine her fate than try to work with her to reach a resolution?

Bonnie felt her emotions getting the better of her as unleashed tears started to well up in her eyes. Sighing heavily, she turned away from Abby, staring out into the open wilderness that surrounded her house. Looking at nothing in particular, yet taking in the peace and calmness of such a place. For a witch, Bonnie understood why she'd chosen it as her home.

"So does it all fall on me then?" she asked fleetingly, turning back to face her mother. "Am I always supposed to do the right thing? Fight for what's right while everyone else gets to bend the rules the way they see fit?" The tears flowed freely now. "It's exhausting; caring all the time. Trying to be so much for so many people and half of the time it's like it's all for nothing. Sometimes it feels like I'm holding my breath underwater and I'm just **_waiting_ **for someone to tell me it's okay to come up for air."

"Oh, Bonnie…" Abby reached out to her, arms spread.

"I'm eighteen years old—I'm just a girl." Bonnie's shoulders rose as she shook her head, at a lost. "Why does no one get that?"

And in an instant Bonnie found herself wrapped in Abby's embrace. It wasn't at all what she'd expected of their morning together, but the comfort her mother provided made her glad that they were getting a second chance to know each other.

* * *

Trekking her ankle boots through the turf grass of the school lawn, Bonnie dug through her purse in search of her keys. Actually making it to classes was becoming a secondary affair given all the chaos that flocked to the town. And when Abby was turned, Bonnie found herself taking a few days off. The school officials never knew the real reason why, but most of her teachers understood her plight. Obviously, she couldn't explain what was really going on, but her excuse for taking a few days off was valid enough for them. I mean, who wouldn't need a few days to get themselves together after the mother who abandoned them sixteen years ago suddenly came back into their life?

Today, Bonnie stayed behind after school to collect all the assignments she needed to make up work for and now all she wanted to do was head home—to her actual home. She'd been spending so much time with Abby and Jamie lately that their house kind of felt like home too. The plan was to go visit them tomorrow after school though.

Passing the basketball courts, Bonnie headed for the parking lot toward her car. However, at the sight of someone trailing behind her, she quickly stopped dead in her tracks. Readjusting the scrap of the knapsack on her shoulder, Bonnie sighed before slowly turning to face him.

"You're stalking me now?"

Stefan smiled, shaking head. "Just mustering up the courage to say hello," he said. "You were pretty no holds barred last time we spoke so… I thought I'd tread lightly this time."

Bonnie anxiously shifted on her feet. "What do you want, Stefan?"

It was a valid question. There wasn't any need for small talk between them. She'd said everything that she needed to say to him that night in the witches' house. She didn't know what more they had to talk about.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," he said. "Elena mentioned that she hasn't talked to you in a couple of days."

"Yeah, well, I'm fine," Bonnie nodded. "With Abby still adjusting to the change, I needed a break from all the usual chaos. I planned on touching base with her once things settled down a bit."

And even after everything, Bonnie couldn't stop herself from asking: "Is she okay?"

"She's fine," he said. "Just worried about you…"

"Well," the young witch shrugged. "Tell her I'm okay… Is everything_ else_ okay?"

She knew she should have just left well enough alone. Nothing was ever okay with them. This was exactly what Klaus was talking about before and she hated the fact that she didn't even wait until Stefan made his true intentions known. But obviously something was wrong. And she'd rather just know about it now than turn a blind eye only to find out later that someone died, or someone needed to die in order to save someone else, namely Elena.

Stefan sighed deeply, hands tucked into the front pocket of his jeans. He pivoted nervously on balls of his feet. "There's a new hunter in town." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small, white terry cloth smudged with dried blood.

With little thought, Bonnie reached out for it. She frowned, looking down at the small object between her fingers. "Are those—?"

"Wooden bullets?" the vampire supplied. "Yeah."

"Whose blood is this?" she asked, grimacing.

"Tyler's. The hunter shot him."

Bonnie looked up in horror. "Is he okay?" She hadn't seen him in school today, but that wasn't unusual given all their lives. She wasn't the only who needed to play catch up due to a few absences.

"He's fine, Bonnie. Don't worry. I fished those out myself. He's okay"

Taking in a calming breath, Bonnie returned her gaze back to the bullet. She'd never seen anything like this before. She examined it closely. "What are these markings?"

Stefan shook his head at a loss. "I was hoping you could tell me?"

"I've never seen anything like this, Stefan," the witch admitted. "But there might be something in one of my grimores. Do you mind if I take this?"

"No, please," he nodded, urging her on. "Anything you can do."

Bonnie stuffed the bullet into her jacket pocket.

Wasn't that the problem?

Bonnie was always so willing to do what she could to help, but it never ended well for her. Here Stefan was, pretending to be all regretful and concerned about her well being, but really he just needed something from her. He was often labeled as the "good brother," but truthfully, Stefan was just as manipulative as Damon, if not more so. With Damon, you get what you see. With Stefan there were all these empty promises of trust and real friendship. That's what she had to remind herself whenever he flashed those soulful, green eyes at her. She couldn't stay anger forever, but that didn't mean that she had to forget. She could be a servant of nature without sacrificing herself for them at every turn.

"I'll see what I can find and get back to you."

Gripping her keys, she finally made her way to the student parking lot with Stefan in tow. In light of the coin flip, he seemed more determined than ever to get back into her good graces despite her claims of never forgiving him. Right now, he was playing the chivalry card by escorting her back to her car. Yet once again, she found herself stopping in her tracks.

"Are you kidding me? Bonnie exclaimed, beyond annoyed now.

All she wanted to do was go home, but people kept popping up. Parked beside her Toyota Prius was a black, Ford SUV and perched against the hood was one of Klaus' insufferable hybrids. Before she could even blink, Stefan was already in front of her acting as a human shield.

Bonnie sighed, gripping the bridge of her nose. Of course Klaus would pull something like this. Why was she was even surprised given his display at Abby's that morning he brought over the grimore? But she'd been adamant about not wanting the others to find out about their involvement until she was ready and here he was undermining her yet again.

"Ms. Bennett," the hybrid addressed her formally before moving over to the passenger side of the car. He opened the passenger door. "Klaus would like to see you this evening. He's asked me to escort you back to the mansion."

"She not going anywhere with you," Stefan stated, eyes narrowed. Bonnie could see the red veins dancing just underneath his skin while the hybrid's canines extended and his eyes flashed a golden yellow. He moved toward them.

"Stop!"

Bonnie quickly placed herself in between them, hands stretched out. She was prepared to use her powers if necessary to diffuse the situation. Seeing the hybrid stand down in obedience, she turned to face Stefan who looked utterly confused.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?"

"Stefan, just leave it alone," she begged. "It's none of your business."

"The hell it's not," he argued, dropping down to her eye level. "You're taking summons from Klaus now?"

"It's not your concern!" Bonnie replied heatedly and it took another hand raise to get her hybrid escort to calm down. She could only assume that Klaus had given him orders to keep her safe as well. Though she didn't view Stefan as a threat—even after everything— the hybrid sure did. Bonnie's shoulders slumped as she took in a deep breath. "Look, I'll let you know if I found out anything about the bullet. Tell Elena I'll talk to her soon."

And turning her back on him, Bonnie walked over to the waiting hybrid who, with a hand on the small of her back, ushered her over to the open door. She spared one glance back at the vampire she'd once called a friend before climbing inside the SUV. Looking through the tinted windows as they drove away, Bonnie watched as Stefan stood planted in his spot. His eyes trailed the Expedition as they exited the parking lot, heading toward Klaus's mansion.

* * *

"You know, I'm starting to think you don't understand how this whole phone thing works," Bonnie said holding up the cellphone Klaus had given her. Sauntering in, she found him in the dimly lit parlor standing behind his desk by the mosaic fire place.

He smiled up at her before bringing his gaze back down to what looked to be an old piece of parchment paper spread out; a stroll of some kind. This wouldn't do. She needed his undivided attention.

"You just couldn't resist could you?" Bonnie argued. "Did I really need henchman hybrid # 3 lurking around the school parking lot for me?"

Klaus grinned, standing up straight.

"Didn't like my surprise, did you? I thought it would be interesting to see how your friends would react to seeing you go willing with one of my hybrids."

Bonnie's lips pressed into a thin line and she rolled her eyes. "You know it's only been about a week and you're already breaking the conditions of our agreement." She folded her arms in front of her. "You're trying to use me against my friends."

"Come again, love?" he frowned. "Correct me if I'm wrong but you told me that I was forbidden to use you to harm the Salvatores," he stated. "I took this to mean that I was restricted from asking you to wield magic against them."

"In the literal sense—yes," she agreed. "But you know what you're doing. You're using this arrangement to rub it in their faces. **_That's_** using me to hurt them."

"That's gloating, love; there's a difference," he argued. "And so what if I am?" He was unapologetic. "They didn't appreciate what they had in you. I don't intend on making the same mistake. You're mine and sooner or later every one of your so-called friends will know it."

"Yeah, because I belong to you now," she said dryly.

Klaus held up his hands, shaking his head in amusement. "Well excuse me for just reiterating your little speech when you came bursting through those doors begging for my help."

"I did not beg you," Bonnie argued. "I…propositioned you…"

That didn't sound any better.

"That as well," Klaus laughed and Bonnie glared at him though it didn't hold much fire. He could be so infuriating, but getting upset wasn't going to help her much. It seemed to amuse him; getting a rise out of her.

"Anyway…" Bonnie wanted to change the subject and it wasn't long before her eyes fell back onto the piece of parchment lying on his desk. "You didn't summon me over here just to make fun of me. What's going on?"

"I wanted you to see something." He motioned her to come. "Take a look at this."

Walking around the desk, it didn't take Bonnie long to understand what she was looking at. "It's Esther's linking spell."

"One and the same," Klaus breathed. He towered just over Bonnie's right shoulder. The witch could feel his breath against her hair and when she turned her head to look up at him, he flashed her that annoying, though devilishly handsome smile. With a sigh, her eyes feel back onto the parchment. She really should have factored in Klaus's inability to provide personal space as one of the cons of them working together.

"Okay, that's one piece of the puzzle," Bonnie shrugged. "I knew it was a linking spell, but this narrows it down. It still doesn't help if I don't have enough power to do it though. How's the search going, or whatever it is that you're doing to get me what I asked for?"

"Slower than I anticipated," he admitted with some annoyance. "As it turns out, I'm not as popular as either of us thought I was. And your 'do no harm' clause in our agreement limits my means of persuasion, love. Are you sure you can't make an exception? It'll get you what you want much quicker."

Bonnie turned to face him, sitting on the on the edge of the desk as he towered over her.

"No," she said. "That's not what I want. You agreed that you wouldn't harm any innocents. I don't want you to strong arm someone to come here to help me. You've lived for over a 1,000 years. I know the fact that you're a narcissistic, egoistical, murderous vampire with irredeemable qualities hinders you, but I'm asking you to think outside the box for once."

Klaus' eyes narrowed, but otherwise he seemed unfazed by her insults.

"Haven't you ever heard the expression of catching more files with honey?" Bonnie asked. "You don't always have to coerce and threaten people to get them to do things for you. From my experience, most people have a c.r.e.a.m. mentally anyway. Just play on that."

"I beg your pardon?" He didn't understand.

"C.R.E.A.M.," Bonnie repeated. "It means: Cash rules everything around me. It's sad, but it's the world we live in. And I think it'd be easier than threatening to murder someone's entire family if they don't do what you say."

"So you're telling me to use monetary means to get you your tutor?"

Bonnie looked around the room, taking in the lavish furniture and expensive paintings on the walls. "It's not as if you're hard up for cash," she smirked before standing up straight. He at least backed up a little this time to give her some room to move. "Now call your henchman in here to take me back to my car. I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I have homework to do."

"If you're hungry, I could make you something," he offered out the blue.

Bonnie scrunched up her nose; her brows knitted together. She didn't mean to respond so severely, but she hadn't expected that. "I don't think so."

Klaus sighed, rolling his eyes. "You know, we're going to be spending a lot time together, Bonnie. I know your initial plan was to interact with me only when necessary, but if we're going to be working together, you're gonna have to learn to trust me." He was in towering over her again, filling what little space he'd granted her before.

"Well, that's not gonna happen anytime soon. Especially if you keep pulling stunts like today and at Abby's place. If I can't trust you to follow a simple arrangement, how could I ever put my trust in **_you_**? You can't get something without giving something in return?"

"Are we working on a barter system now?" he smiled.

"No," Bonnie shrugged. "But if you give me what I asked for, I'll be more inclined to return the favor."

Klaus smirk fell as he reached out to her. Slowly, he brushed a lock of brown hair from over her eyes. His fingers running softly down the curve of her cheek, resting under her chin to guide her green gaze up to his.

"Promise?" he whispered.

Caught in the trance of his sultry baby blues, it took Bonnie a minute to break from his spell, but she did all the same. The witch swatted away his hand, taking a few steps around the desk. "Stop that!"

He was trying to bait her yet again.

Klaus liked seeing her flustered and on edge, especially if he was the one getting such a reaction out of her. He found that it was a good way to combat her inclination to keep him as arm's length. That's not what he wanted. If his plan was going to work, Bonnie Bennett had to be his in more ways than one.

"Come on then," Klaus walked from around the desk and took a few steps toward the parlor entrance. "Let's get you home." He motioned her to take the lead and as they walked out together, Bonnie felt his hand resting on the small of her back, guiding her into the foyer.

"Ethan, will take you back to your car at the high school. Or if you like, I could have it sent to your home and have Ethan drive you there from here."

"Just get me back to my car," Bonnie said. "I can find my own way home, thanks."

One of the hybrids walked through the front door and Bonnie could see the black SUV parked just beyond the entrance steps. She could only assume that he was Ethan. It was the same guy who'd picked her up from the high school, but she hadn't bothered to get his name before.

"Ethan, please make sure Ms. Bennett gets back to her car safely," Klaus instructed. "Make sure to follow her home to make sure she gets there okay."

"I don't want him following me!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Klaus, I don't need your bodyguards. I don't want them!"

"Sorry, love, but it's non-negotiable." He moved closer. "You're mine now, and I like to protect what's mine," he claimed, giving her forearm a gentle squeeze.

Bonnie's eyes were wide as she shook her head.

"This is ridiculous," she muttered allowing Klaus to guide her to the car. Her hand rested in his as he helped her climb inside the vehicle.

He stood there, holding her door open while Ethan climbed into the driver's seat. The engine was idle. "It doesn't mean what you think it means, you know? You're under the impression that I'm using it to imply that I own you now. That's not it at all, Bonnie. It just means that you're mine to keep safe, to protect. In a way, it's like you're a part of me now. If someone tries to hurt you, it's an attack on me."

Bonnie didn't know what to say to that either.

What does anyone say to something like that? It was definitely not an aspect of their agreement that she was prepared for.

With Bonnie—she was duty bound to keep him safe. It was her idea to enter the arrangement with Klaus in order to gain a greater understanding of her full potential as a witch. She'd agreed to go after anyone (excluding her friends) who tried to do him harm, and in return he was extending the same courtesy to her, though he didn't have to. She never made their agreement contingent upon him looking out for her well being, but he seemed to want to.

She rested her purse on her lap, clearing her throat. She still didn't like the hybrid situation but it wasn't something she wanted to fight about right now given his explanation of things. However, Bonnie also wasn't a fool. There had to be more to this than he was letting on. Despite their arrangement now, in the past, he didn't seem to care for her much. Granted, she'd tried to kill him a few times, so why would he?

But this felt like too much.

"Good night, Klaus," Bonnie mustered. Though the young witch had her doubts about him—rightly so—there was no need not to be civil given that he was making sure she got home safely.

Klaus smiled, "Good night, Bonnie. Sleep well." Closing the door, he stepped back. Silently watching as Ethan drove off with his witch.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Klaus had returned to the parlor to store away the parchment that illustrated Esther's handy work when Rebekah walked in. "Whatever do you mean, little sister?"

"Indulging yourself in the witch?"Rebekah clarified. "You're laying it on too thick, Nik. Bonnie's not an idiot."

"Oh, I know the work I have ahead of me in order to win Bonnie Bennett over," Klaus said, turning the lock on his safe until it clicked. "I don't expect this to be easy, Rebekah. Anything worth having never is. Besides," he smiled, staring at his sister who sat on top of his desk. "A wise person once told me that in order to catch more flies, I need to use honey."

* * *

**End Notes**: So that's that. Sorry for the delay. I'm gonna really try to do better with updating you guys, just bear with me please. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. I love you guys. Thank you and if you have any constructive criticism it is appreciated and welcomed.

I really like the foundation that I have going into this. The first three chapters are always the hardest because you're setting up the story. And I already have scenes written for certain parts so excited about what's coming for these two. I will warn you, that you'll be seeing Stefan a good bit in this story. Just because it really hurt me, his part in Abby's turning. He didn't even do the deed, but I expected more from him. Damon is Damon so you know what's up, but Stefan? You just expect more, so he's got a lot of groveling to do.

**Next chapter**: Klaus has a surprise for Bonnie. Bonnie looks into symbols on bullets much to Klaus's chagrin. Stefan wants to understand what's going on between Bonnie and Klaus.


End file.
